Somewhere Out There
by jade-tiger1
Summary: One of the Yamis have been left by his light, how has he coped with the loss and will his light return before it's too late
1. Somewhere Out There

Somewhere Out There by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own 'Somewhere Out There' it is owned (I think) by Our Lady Peace {who is one of my fave bands}. I am only borrowing the characters and the song for my fic, so please do not sue me. I don't have any money, so you wont get anything to begin with. ^_^  
  
Warning: This is slash! Also kinda AU, I think, and some characters are OOC.  
  
LYRICS  
  
  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
Last time I talked to you,  
  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me,  
  
lost out in space.  
  
Laid underneath the stars,  
  
strung out and feeling brave.  
  
Watched the red orange glow,  
  
watch you float away.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
  
garbage and city lights,  
  
you've gone save your tired soul,  
  
you've gone save our lives.  
  
Turn on the radio,  
  
to find you on satellite,  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
Hope you remember me,  
  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
  
I miss your purple hair,  
  
I miss the way you taste.  
  
I know you'll come back someday,  
  
on a bed of nails I'll wait.  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
  
or fade away.  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there, oh.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity..........  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
Well I know,  
  
I know.  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
I know....  
  
Five years have passed since I last saw him, five years since he moved on and left me alone. Alone with this empty space inside of me, space that he once filled. I still remember how it began, that day, it was gray and the sun couldn't even find space to pass through the clouds at all. We walked to school, I had started going as his 'cousin', but I sensed something was wrong, because he was being unusually quiet. Later when we got home and finished our homework, also in silence, I confronted him, something I sometimes wish I hadn't done.  
  
He agreed to talk and we went to the roof, the sky had cleared and it was a full moon. I sometimes have dreams of that time, how he looked with the moon's gentle glow on his angelic face. That was when he told me the news; he was moving and he wasn't planning on taking me with him. He said it was for the best, that I needed to learn how to live in this century by myself. Personally I thought it was a load of shit, if he had wanted to get rid of me he could have done it less cold bloodedly, couldn't he? I left then, I went for a walk, I don't remember where I just walked, I heard him try to call me back but I ignored it. I probably shouldn't have, but I felt so betrayed and hurt that he'd give me up so easily. When I returned the next day he was gone, he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye he just left. I haven't spoken with him since that night, but I have seen him.  
  
I look out the large window of my office at Kaiba Corp. and see the high- rise buildings of the city, I had worked here for two years and I still cannot believe what humans are now capable of. To build these great cities and harness electricity so easily, when in the past humans had to do with candles or oil lamps, and that was if they could afford it. I work for Seto Kaiba, he became a good friend after my light left, and he's one of the few people I trust completely. To say the least I think I adapted well to this time period, and I can't help but think he would have been proud of me for my accomplishments. I turn from the sight of the city and pick up my jacket; it's time to go home. Funny, most people would be happy to be going home at night, but I'm not, I don't have a home, my home was with him and ever since he left I've had no home.  
  
I get to the house and turn on the lights; I walk to the living room and turn the TV on. Maybe, I'll see him tonight, the media have been tailing him for some time now. There, on the news they show him. Hhmm, he hasn't changed much, he still has those big eyes and a slight air of innocence around him, but he looks more, I don't know how to describe it, jaded, maybe, or weary; he looks like he's tired of the world around him. I hope to whatever deity there is out there that it isn't the former, he shouldn't begin to look at the world with jaded eyes, and his innocence is what makes him who he is. I turn off the TV and walk up the stairs heading for the roof, the stars are out and I want to watch them for a while before going to bed. I think about him and remind myself that it is useless to even hope that he remembers me. He's too far out of reach now, no matter how much I hope or dream or wish, it's too late, and I can't take him away from the life he's made for himself. It would be cruel of me, and selfish, but gods how I wish I could be selfish, just this one last time.  
  
It's been a week since I last saw him on TV he seems to have disappeared to the media, I just hope he's well. Seto came in to talk to me a few hours ago, he said I've been acting preoccupied lately, he's right. I can't help but think something might be wrong with my light, and here I am unable to do anything when I'm supposed to be protecting him. Seto tried to assure me he was fine, and invited me over for dinner at his home; he said the others were coming as well. I agreed since I haven't seen the others in quite a while.  
  
Well I was the last to arrive, as usual, and like always I was teased for my tardiness. We watched some movies, at Joey's suggestion. They were good, I think, I wasn't really paying too much attention to what I was watching, or eating, or what people were saying to me. Okay, so basically I was zoned out the entire time, but it was justified, I was worried for my light's well being. As the last movie finished and the others were getting ready to leave Seto came to me and asked if he could talk to me, he looked worried about something so I agreed, after all he was there for me when I needed someone.  
  
"What's up?" I asked after the others had left and the two of us were standing on the balcony. "I received a call today," he said in a quiet voice, as if he was worried about what he was going to say. "Okay, was it bad news? Did something happen?" I asked once again beginning to really worry as he hesitated to reply, he never hesitated on anything, in all the years I knew him he never lost his self-confidence on any subject or problem. It was one of the things I admired most about the tall brunet, he never let other people's opinions change the way he saw things, and he always said what was on his mind, he never kissed anybody's ass or spouted off bullshit to please someone. "No, nothing's wrong," Seto said quickly assuring me, "It's just I'll be having a guest here in a few days. And I just wanted you to know." I gave him a questioning look at his comment. I mean okay, he's having a guest over, then why is he so nervous? Or better yet, why the heck is he telling me as if he were asking for my permission? "Seto, why are you telling me this?" I asked him smiling at him, trying to ease the tension a bit; he looked like he wished to be anywhere but here. "Because, I thought you should know, " he replied in low tones. "Why?" I asked I was beginning to get a bit impatient, since we started the conversation I haven't done anything but ask why. "It's him, he's coming back." he finally informed me. Seto didn't have to elaborate who HE was I knew. "When?" I ask, but this time I really needed the answer. "I'm sorry," Seto said looking me in the eyes, conveying his regret, "But he asked me not to tell you anything. As it is, I've already broken that promise, but I can't tell you when or where. He said he needed to get away for a while, and I have a few properties that are pretty remote, so I offered." Seto looked really sorry, but I wasn't angry with him, actually I was glad, at least now I knew my light wasn't dead or anything. "It's no problem, as long as he's safe," I reassured him smiling, "He needs rest, you can tell when you see him on TV he looks ready to fall. I just want to thank you for offering him your place and for telling me. I was getting worried there." "Yeah, I could tell, you kept on photocopying that document this afternoon, remember?" he teased.  
  
It's been a week since Seto told me about my light's plans, and since then I've gotten less and less sleep. Every time I lie down to go to sleep and close my eyes I see him, and, even though I know it's just a game my mind is playing with me, I reach out to him only to have him retreat. Getting farther and farther away, until all that I can hear is his voice telling me that he loves me. I can't help but give a cynical snort to that whenever I think about it, it's true I care about him and miss him, but I really can't help it. I mean if he really did love me why the fuck did he leave me here to be alone once again after being freed from that Millennium Item, I figured if he really did care about me he wouldn't have left me right? I sigh and moved to away from my bedroom window and turned to my bed, gods how I wished I could fall into a deep sleep and not think about him for once, I know he's near but I wont come near him, it's obvious he doesn't want to see me. After all it's already been a couple of days since he arrived and not once did he try to contact me, not that I can blame him. He's an ambassador of peace and I'm just a misplaced Yami who creates monsters for a child's game. However, even with these grim thoughts I still hope beyond all else for my light to just be happy.  
  
I ran into Joey at the park today, and it's never been a secret that that guy isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but I gotta say that he never ceases to amaze me at his demonstrations of his stupidity. Okay, I know that I'm being a bit harsh saying all that but I'm venting so give me a break. Anyway, I was just sitting on a park bench thinking about my light and he comes by and sits next to me. He stay pretty quiet, which surprised me but I didn't mind, but like I said before he isn't the sharpest knife in the, and the minute he opened his mouth I wanted to shut it for him. "Hey have you talked to him yet? We had a party last night and I talked to him. He's changed a lot ya know?" he said to me and I had to stop myself from strangling the idiot, I mean here I am dying to see my light but not going 'cause he didn't want to see me. Then this moron comes here and starts telling me how much my light has changed and how happy he was. But I guess it put things in a different perspective and it proved to me that I should move on and stop dreaming of the past, obviously my light has. In the five years he's been gone I've always hoped he missed me, even just a small part of him, but I guess Joey answered my questions for me. For my other I'm just part of a past best left forgotten.  
  
I sit in my living room and stare at the item that brought me into this time, all those centuries that I was trapped in it I saw it as a prison a curse; but when I was freed and I saw my light I couldn't help but think that being locked up in this piece of gold was the best thing that could have happened to me. Now I look at it and can't help but feel sorrow, five years ago if I had wanted to talk to him while he was away I would just talk to him through our soul link but when he left he didn't bring the item with him so our link was broken. We were totally separated body, mind and soul, and it tore me up inside. Now, well now, it's time for me to go back to where I belong, this time was not meant to hold the two of us separately, it was meant to be the two of us as one. Since that isn't going to happen any time soon I'll just wait, wait until someone want me again until I don't have to be alone anymore. Until the pain have faded from memory, just as I have faded from my light's memory. I pick it up and hold it close, memories of the day I was sealed in begin to resurface and I begin to chant slowly, the spell that sealed my soul slowly slipping from my lips as slowly as the tears that fall from my eyes. The room begins to darken and I feel a familiar sensation that begins in my chest where my heart is and spreads slowly until all I see is black and white and a light engulf my body. The last thought in my mind was of my light's face and his voice calling my name.  
  
!!to be continued!!  
  
tiger: Okay, that was longer than I planned it to be. It was only supposed to be one chapter but I got carried away. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can find a song to do, and hopefully have it out soon. Can anyone guess who's P.O.V. I wrote this in? Oh and to those who are reading By Shadows and Lights I promise tohave the next chapter out soon. I promise! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Never Had A Dream Come True

Never Had A Dream Come True by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Never Had A Dream Come True.  
  
Warning: This is slash, semi AU, and some characters are totally OOC.  
  
Lyrics  
  
Never Had A Dream Come True Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
  
How it could be now, oh might have been, (oh might have been),  
  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
  
And tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),  
  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),  
  
You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh  
  
Five years have passed since I last saw him, five years since I walked away and without looking back. I've spent these last years living a virtual lie, a dream that I'm forced to live day by day; I spend hours surrounded by others yet alone, smiling but never happy. I have no illusions of going back to him and finding that after these years he still loved me in fact I'm pretty sure he hates me; and I can't blame him, I was stupid to believe that what I was doing was for the best, but I did it anyway and I've hated myself for doing it. In all the years of my life these last five years have been the loneliest and most isolated I've ever been. Then again maybe that's due o the fact that he wasn't there - my other half, the dark to my light, my Yami. Ever since I had received my Millennium Item he's always been with me so I was never alone. Then I condemned myself to this fate, the fate of being alone in a crowd, homeless in my home, cold in the sun, a light without a shadow. I became that lonely little boy again; the one that was always picked on by the bullies and never played games with the other kids. The child I was before I made my first friend, before I received a gift that changed my life. I still remember that day.  
  
I had just come home from school battered because a bunch of older kids thought it would be entertaining to beat the crap out of me. Then I found a box on my bed when I entered my room and with it was a note. I think this will suit you. It said and I ripped the top off the box and found it, the Item gleamed in the sunlight that filtered into my room and it seemed to glow with an inner light; a light that seemed to want to escape an unseen prison. When I touched it I knew right away that I would never be alone again, that I'd found a friend who would always be there. Of course that may have to do with him suddenly appearing out of nowhere and nearly scaring me to death. He just stood there for a while a near mirror image of myself looking at me as if I were some sort of dream. Then he spoke to me and that was when I was assured that had found my other half, the one who would always protect me and hold me if I had a nightmare and who wouldn't let the bullies use me as a punching bag again. I have to say he did keep them away from me and I was never alone again.  
  
Looking back at that day five years ago I can't help but feel nothing but regret because he really wasn't the only one I left, I left the others too. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Mokuba and even Seto, they were my friends too and I have missed them as well, even though Seto acted cold to everyone he was still a friend. Actually to be truly honest next to my other I considered Seto my closest friend. He never backed down and was always determined to protect those he cared about, kind of like my Yami. I sigh shaking myself out of my thoughts and look out my living room window, the sky is gray and rain is threatening anyone who dared leave their home. The day matches my mood perfectly I just want to rest so badly, those damn media have been stalking me. God can't those people find someone else to stalk; I mean I know I'm a fairly important person but can't they give me a rest. I flop down on my couch and turn on the TV just in time to see the show go into a commercial. I smile seeing what was being advertised, Duel Monsters, I can't believe that the game is still so popular, I was playing that game five years ago with the others. I still remember Duel Island and that entire mess with Pegasus kidnapping Mokuba and playing against Joey and Seto during lunch at school. I haven't thought of the game in so long, probably because it reminds me so much of my other and the fact that I know he works for Seto making new cards for the game. The commercial ended and I feel even more tired that I did before, I really need a vacation.  
  
It's been a week since I decided to take a few months of vacation, now all I have to figure out is where I should go. Maybe I can go back home for old times sake and to see the others, the only flaw to that plan is that I might run into my Yami. Not that I don't want to see him because God I do, I want to see him so badly but I know he more that likely never wants to lay eyes on me again. I pace around the room trying to figure out how I can go back and see the others but not my other, then it hits me, I know exactly who to call. I pick up the phone and dial a number I haven't used in so long, hoping the number was still the same.  
  
After a couple of rings I begin to worry and hope that I'm not calling at a bad time, because knowing him he wouldn't hesitate to strip off my hide for interrupting him. Finally someone picked up the phone and I hear a familiar voice. "Kaiba residence, how may I help you?" I hear a deep detached voice answer. "H-Hello? Seto is that you?" I stutter hesitantly, some things might have changed but Seto Kaiba still intimidated the hell out of me with his cold tone of voice. "Yes, who is this?' he asked in a annoyed tone. "It's me Kai," I replied, "How have you been?" Silence was my answer and I began to get worried, after all I haven't exactly kept in touch with him in the last few years. Finally after a few more seconds of silence he answered, "I-I'm fine. H-How about you?' he stuttered, I guess I shocked him more than I thought. "I'm doing well, I suppose." I hesitated replied not knowing how to word my request. "Is something wrong? Do you need help?" he asked sharply and I couldn't help but smile, Seto is still trying to look after everyone even thought we're all adults now, I guess some things are best left unchanged in life. "No it's nothing like that Seto. I just called to ask if you had a place I could stay in for a while without the media being able to follow me." I asked waiting for his reply. "Yeah, I do, and you're welcome to use it. Just tell me when you're arriving so I can have it set up." he said before hesitantly continuing, "Uumm, I don't mean to be nosy but, are you planning on seeing the others?" he asked emphasizing others. I knew others meant HIM, and it was all I could do not to start interrogating the tall CEO. "I don't know Kai," I replied tiredly, using the old nickname like I used to, "I just don't know."  
  
A week has passed since I arrived and I've seen the others, well the ones that chose to stay here anyway. Seto even had a party with everyone there, everyone but HIM. I guess Seto figured I wasn't ready to see him yet, after all I did ask him not to tell anyone, right? Either way I was still disappointed that he hadn't even wondered why the media has lost track of me, but I guess he would have to actually be watching the news for me to know. Anyway, like I was saying, everyone was there and I was enjoying myself, for once my mind wasn't completely preoccupied with thought of my Yami, but that only lasted until Joey decided to have a one on one with me. Okay I'll say this first, he is one of my closest friends, now with that out of the way, he's also one of the most thickheaded people I've ever met. I was just sitting there quietly when he came over and sat next to me, then he, out of the blue says, "So, have you missed your Yami?" I couldn't believe my ears, I was speechless, I mean I know I'm being mean but what the hell was he thinking? Of course I missed my Yami, he's my other half, for crying out loud, anyone who'd ever lost a part of them self would feel the same way. However, to my misfortune, he wasn't done, he then proceeded to tell me how successful was at what he did. I almost strangled Joey there and then, luckily for him Seto came and saved him. My entire evening went downhill from there; I couldn't get the thought of my other out of my head, I mean I know I should be happy for him but I had hoped that he'd miss me, guess I was wrong. He didn't miss me, he's made a new life for himself, he was happy, and he's forgotten about me. That thought echoed through my head and I had to control the urge to just break down and cry. I had no one to blame for all this but myself; I was the one who walked away.  
  
I stand here looking up at the moon thinking of my other and how I lost my chance at happiness when I left him. I suddenly sense someone behind me and turn. Seto is standing there just looking at me, his ice blue eyes giving nothing of his thoughts or what he felt at the moment. "You miss him," he said simply moving to stand next to me. I turn away looking once more at the moon. I loved looking at that celestial body in the sky; it reminded me so much of my other, seemingly cold and distant but always a constant light of guidance in the darkness. Not brilliant like the sun, but a subtle intensity, not harsh and intense but soft and glowing, almost ethereal. I was pulled out of my reveries by the hand Seto set on my shoulder silently reminding me of his unanswered inquiry. "With my entire soul, Kai. He was very important to me and still is. It's true I left him but in doing so I felt as if I had torn myself in half. " I sighed looking down at my hands feeling tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Then go to him." With that comment I raised my head and looked at my friend, he smiled and gently shoved me towards the door, silently making my decision I walked out the door and headed towards the house I had walked out of five years ago.  
  
I reached my old home and found it dark, as if no one was there, but I knew the truth; my other was there I could feel him. I reached the door finding it locked; I looked under the potted plant and found the spare key that had always been kept there. I entered the house and found almost everything the same, as it had been when I left, but I saw no sign of my Yami anywhere. I climbed up the stairs and headed to my Yami's old bedroom; instinctively knowing he was there. I heard something and my eyes narrow in suspicion. What the hell was that, then I feel it that same dark power that I associate with all the other Yamis including my own. Then the sensation began, the feeling of something being torn away, pulled back into the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm. "No, Yami." the plea left my lips as I ran to the door and yanked it open. There stood my dark, the other half of my soul, holding the Millennium Item that had brought him to me, chanting an ancient spell in his native tongue; I had never learned but I knew that the spell he was speaking was the one that would take him from me, forever. "No Yami please! Don't leave me." I yelled running over to him as his form shimmered and his body fell to the ground unmoving. "Oh gods please don't take him from me." I repeatedly said this as I pulled him to the bed tears falling freely from my eyes as I saw how pale and lifeless my Yami's face was.  
  
I don't know how many hours have passed since I arrived at my old home and found my Yami saying the sealing spell; hell I'm clueless on everything but my other half right now. I don't even know why Seto is here, or how long he's been here, but I know he doesn't mind, he's just as worried as I am, right now he's pacing, the same thing he's done since I last looked over at him. "What the hell was he thinking? I...I don't know how he thought this would do any good, why he didn't even think about everyone else. Dammit when he wakes up I'm gonna beat his ass, how could he do this?" Seto raged his voice showing anger and a deep pain. I had only seen him like this a few times and one of those times was when Mokuba was taken by Pegasus; I knew exactly how he felt. "It's my fault, I.... I caused this." I hadn't even realized I had spoken until I felt Seto's hand on my shoulder. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. One of the things I respect the most about your Yami is that he'll take all consequences that come with his actions. He'll be fine he's strong." I nod in agreement, my Yami was strong he had always been there for me on the past, and dammit he would be there for me in the future, even if I had to go to the Shadow Realm and haul his ass back here, with me. Seto left the room and I was left alone with my dark, I look at him and see subtle changes; we still look alike but there are more differences now, his hair is longer that before and his face is leaner, he's even more breathtakingly beautiful in my eyes. I close my eyes and lean forward resting my head in the cradle of my arms, which rested on the bed, I felt sleep take me over and hoped beyond hope that when I woke up this was all nothing but a nightmare.  
  
I don't know how long I had been asleep when something woke me up, I snapped my eyes open as I felt someone watching me and slowly raised my head. Eyes so much like my own look back at me and I feel faint, he hadn't left me, he was still here, with me, I wasn't alone. I don't know who reached for who first, all I know is that I was suddenly in his arms and I was crying on his shoulder, pulling him as close as possible; the fear of losing him was still fresh in my mind. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me." I pleaded burrowing deeper onto his neck, breathing in his scent, "I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want to be without you again." That's when I felt it; tears fell onto my own neck as my Yami cried the sorrow he had been feeling the last five years, a sorrow identical to my own. "I'll never leave you as long as you want me around, I'll be there." He whispered raggedly into my hair, where he buried his face, "But please don't ask me to leave just yet. I can't let you go, not right now. Just let me hold you again, just one more time." I close my eyes and smile burrowing deeper into his embrace. "Forever, I want you to hold me forever." I whispered in his ear as I let sleep take me over. I slept soundly, I felt like I hadn't in the last five years, I felt complete, whole; I was back where I belonged with my other half, the darkness to my light, the strength to my weaknesses, my protection from the pains of living, my Yami.  
  
Eyes watched the two as they lay in peaceful slumber, the moonlight coming through the window shinning softly on the figures holding each other tightly. Seto smiled and turned away gently closing the bedroom door and leaving the house, making sure to lock the front door. "Be happy you two, you deserve it," he whispered looking up at the window that led to the room containing the reunited holders of the Millennium Ring. With that the CEO, turned and walked down the dark street, he walked into the deserted park and sat on a bench, he thought of the last five years, of the friends made and friends lost. His thoughts then turned to the one being in world that held his heart, other than his brother, and closed his eyes and a crystalline tear escaped to run down his face. "Be happy Ryou, Bakura, never let go of each other again. I don't think I'll be around to bring you two together again if you do." Ice blue eyes opened, pain dulling the beautiful colour, "Lost love is not something anyone can live through more than once."  
  
The End  
  
tiger: well my first ever finished fic. *sigh* O MY HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! hehehehe who guessed it was ryou and bakura? i know i'm not that good at keeping things suspenseful but i tried. anyway i'm so happy, i was meaning to finish this a long time ago but it just took me so long to come up with anything. hope you all enjoyed it, i liked writing it, hehehehehe.  
  
If anyone wants me to write a side fic to this on Seto and his lost love, just review and tell me!! course it might take a while since i have no idea what to write about, so any ideas are also welcome hehehe ^_____^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
